A Kiss on the Battlefield
by Tri Lorian
Summary: Lancelot uses a surprising battle tactic. {Complete}


The Woads just kept coming at him with no reprieve. Lancelot whirled his deadly blades through the air, slicing yet another throat, blood and gore spilling over him once more. He didn't have time to wipe his hand over his face, because another Woad immediately took the place of the one the dark Sarmatian had just killed.

The blue painted warrior in front of him was big, at least two heads larger than Lancelot. He kept his twin swords in front of him, ready to anticipate on any move the Woad made. Years of experience had learned him that with huge opponents patience was the best tactic. Patience to strike at the right moment. He circled around the big man, almost dancing, grinning ferociously at him. His left sword was raised to block the attack from the Woad before the man realized that he left his entire left side open for attack. The Woad realized his mistake as he felt Lancelot's right sword slice through his flesh, felt the blood filling his lungs and then felt nothing at all anymore. Lancelot pulled his sword out of the Woad before he fell backwards on the ground.

Lancelot heard a loud yell behind him, indicating the approach of yet another Woad, and immediately turned around to face his next opponent. One moment he saw the Woad woman running at him, the next she collided with him. The speed of her run together with the impact of the collision and the fact that Lancelot had only half turned around was enough to send them both crashing to the ground.

The dark knight felt how the air rushed out of his lungs as his back hit the ground with force and the female Woad crashed on top of him. He gasped for air, desperate to draw in oxygen. The woman on top of him lay stunned against his chest for just a moment, before she searched around with her eyes frantically, looking for the knife she had dropped as they fell together. She stretched out to reach for it.

As air returned to him, realization dawned on Lancelot that he was mere seconds away from getting his throat slit. His right arm and sword were trapped underneath his own body, while he could never use his left blade to kill the female Woad in the position it was in now with the sword pointing towards his feet. At least not fast enough.

Lancelot acted without thinking further, letting his instincts overtake him. He slightly brought up his head, and kissed the woman full on her lips. The kiss lasted several seconds before the Woad tore herself away from the Sarmatian knight. She pushed herself up against his chest, her two hands empty of knives once more. She stared at him for a brief moment, her ice cold blue eyes locking with his burning dark eyes, before she let out a blood-curdling scream, jumping to her feet at the same time, running off fast and disappearing into the forest of fighting bodies.

Lancelot laid there stunned for just a second, when he heard someone laughing out loud close by. When he looked up, he saw Galahad and Gawain watching him.

"Lost your touch with the women, Lancelot?" Gawain snickered loudly. Both Galahad and Gawain erupted in laughter once more.

Lancelot closed his eyes and groaned loudly, realizing they had witnessed what had just occurred. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Are you alright?" Galahad asked anxiously, concern replacing amusement when he saw the dark knight closing his eyes.

Lancelot jumped to his feet. "Fine!" he snapped, glaring furiously from Galahad to Gawain.

Galahad and Gawain exchanged knowing glances and burst out laughing yet again.

"It's not funny!" Lancelot screamed, his voice dangerous and threatening.

The other knights started to gather around them, looking confused at the two laughing men and a fuming Lancelot.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked in an authoritative voice, watching the dark Sarmatian curiously, well aware of his explosive temper.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" the dark Sarmatian spoke up loudly, while stabbing the twin swords back into their scabbards at his back with terse movements.

"He kissed one of the Woad women," Gawain managed to utter in between laughing fits.

"What?" Arthur looked at his second in command in bewilderment.

"She was about to kill me!" Lancelot threw up his hands in anger and annoyance. "I had to distract her!"

Galahad chuckled loudly. "It worked! She ran off screaming!"

A grin began to appear on Arthur's face, Galahad's laughter being infectious, which only served to fuel Lancelot's indignation even further.

"I guess some women are able to resist your charm," even Tristan joined in.

Lancelot looked incredulously at the scout.

"Can't have them all, Lancey!" Bors slapped Lancelot heavily on his shoulder, causing the dark knight to stumble forwards, nearly falling to his knees.

"Fine! Next time I'll just let them slit my throat!" Lancelot stomped off angrily towards his horse. He mounted the black stallion and without looking back galloped off, leaving five laughing Sarmatian knights and one grinning Roman commander behind.


End file.
